chronos_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Berlin Müller
Berlin Henry Elias Müller, (known as Berlin), is the bearer of the Ruby Chronocrystal. He attends Westfield High and is in the tenth grade in CHRONOS one, eleventh grade in CHRONOS two and twelth grade in CHRONOS three. His only sibling, Julia attends Westfield University and has a son called Elijah. His best friend Harry Jackson attends Westfield High in the same grade. His grandfather Henry Müller worked for the Time Travel Agency until his death in 2018. His favorite band is Devilo, which was created in 2017. Berlin is a big fan of video games, his favorite is Zombie Apocalypse XI. The actor of Berlin is Max Adams. Early Life Berlin was born on August 1, 2018 in Berlin Germany to Elias and Jennifer Müller. He was one of two children. He has a sister named Julia, who was born in 2013. Berlin and his family moved from Germany to Westfield, Australia in the summer of 2019. He attended Barney's Toddlers Kindergarden from 2020-2022. He then attended Westfield Primary from 2024-2030. He has now been attending Westfield High since 2031 and is the tenth grade. Berlin met his best friend Harry Jackson in 2025 when Harry moved from Brisbane at the beginning of the school year. At the time Harry suffered from major anxiety and depression because of the loss of his parents. Although this caused him to have an angry or sad mood all the time, Berlin stayed with him and helped him get through this tough time until 2027 when he became better. Berlin met his girlfriend Nadine Smith at Westfield Primary, although they didn't talk until the fifth grade. They briefly talked over social media during their transitions to high school. During their early high school years, they became really close and became good friends. It wasn't until about the end of the eighth grade that Berlin started to develop feelings towards Nadine. They hung out quite a bit during that summer break, which strengthened their connection and bond together. Berlin started to become a bit worried that if he told her how he really felt about her, she would push him away and not accept it. Berlin eventually got the courage to ask her out at the beginning of the tenth grade, and she said yes. 2034 - Season 1 Episode 1 - Distance On September 1, 2034 Berlin and Harry were walking to Berlin's house after a soccer game. On the way home ,they spotted two crystal-like objects on the ground. Berlin took the red one and Harry took the yellow one Later on they were cleaning out the attic until Berlin found a little, portable arcade machine. As he walked over to Harry with it, the crystal in his hand slipped out and went flying into the air. As this was happening Harry lost grip of his crystal as well. The crystals started glowing and two boys, Mark Denver and Joe Itiner appeared before them. Mark and Joe were from 2019 and they had crystals that looked similar to Berlin and Harry's. A few moments later, Dick Walters appears and tells them about the crystals and that they need to protect the crystals, then Dick dies. Later on, they all walk to KFC down the road and ask for a large bucket of wings. They are told that they only sell pizza. The waiter tries to grab Harry's crystal while he's dancing on a table. The Cheese Doggo appears and stops the waiter from stealing the crystals. They all sleep in Berlin's shed for the night. The next day, a guy claiming to be Spencer Harmon appears at the shed door and tells the crystals to time travel to September 1, 1969. Berlin, Mark, Joe and, Harry arrive in 1969 and look around. They find young Spencer Harmon and Owen Samuels. Spencer steals Joe and Harry's crystals and disappears. Owen offering to help was the bearer of the quartz crystal. He tells the four of them to go back to the present to await instructions as he decides to look for Spencer himself. In the novelization of CHRONOS, the four boys spend a whole day in 1969, whereas in the playwriting, they are only there for a couple of hours. Episode 2 - The Pool Berlin, Mark, Joe and, Harry are all at Mark's house in 2019 and are going for a swim in his pool. Berlin accidentally drops his crystal into the pool and dives in after it, transporting himself to 2034. The others follow after him. They get out and get dry. They then decide to look for Spencer but are separated when Berlin and Mark's crystals run out of power to take all four of them, sending Joe and, Harry to 2000 and sending Berlin and Mark to an alternate 2034. 2035 - Season Two 2036 - Season Three Berlin's children are each named after significant individuals, Benjamin Müller after Benjamin Franklin, Diana Müller after Princess Diana, and Quincy Müller after John Quincy Adams.